


Sex without her

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Series: HanniGram together [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal NBC
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their dinner they continue in Hannibal's bed... and they are alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex without her

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this work after the episode 10.!  
> Some lines of my work belonges to Bryan Fuller and the NBC. The original story and characters belongs to Bryan Fuller, the NBC and Thomas Harris.  
> Not beta version!

The snow had covered the whole surface. Will grabbed her hair, his arms were on her mouth but she screamed as she could. He put her down in the barn.

“ _She was a delicate pig_.” Graham smiled at night and Lecter couldn’t imagine what happened with his patient.

They were by the doctor’s table and ate Will’s gift.

“ _The **meat** is not pork_.”

Will tried drinking from the wine but he couldn't. 

“ _You can’t reduce **me** , too. I’m not a product of anything… and not giving up good or evil for behaviorism_.”

“ _And you can’t say that **I’m evil**_.”

“ _You’re destructive… same thing_.”

“ ** _Evil is just destructive_**.”

Alana wasn’t there. She was a good girl and Hannibal liked her but this moment has belonged to them. Only them! Lecter imagined this scene… in the real life it was more beautiful. Some days ago, Will had given him that young man. Blood was on his hands. _He_ washed down the red and tasty ambrosia. The honey was Will who maybe played the same game as Hannibal does. Looking Graham’s changing it was equal with an erection.  

“ **You**  stay here tonight.” Hannibal finished his last piece and put down his cutleries.

Graham hummed. He accepted Lecter’s inviting - or his command - and Hannibal was suddenly by his side.

They were naked and lying under a red cover. The blue was Alana, the red was Will. Hannibal was in his **_masterwork_** and looked into those eyes.

Lecter pulled away the unruly locks and kissed fondly Graham’s mouth. Will didn’t want accepting the fact: he likes this man. He thought so their relationship is beautiful and disgusting together. He liked to be under the doctor’s strong body and giving out his whole humanity. He didn’t accept the fact that somebody really loves him! Even it is a serial-killer… deep in his brain Graham knew he likes to be a bad guy.  

Will caught Hannibal’s arms and got up. Their skin met in a wonderful embrace and Will was hearing his moans. Hannibal moved not so fast. He wanted holding out.  After this scene they were by their side and watched each other. Will touched _his_ face and Hannibal kissed _his_ palm. He gave little kisses on the fingers, one by one and their hands embraced. Hannibal pulled Will closer and touched his back. His fingers run on Will’s spine and he felt Graham’s shivering.

“You are cold.” Will whispered.

Hannibal let his hand on his hip.

“The killers are cold… _same thing_.”

“To be warm means you lost yourself… Is _she_ cold, too?”

Hannibal waited some minutes.

“When I’m with her, she warms my body… I like the _cold_ better.”

Will hummed.

“So, you like _me_ better.”

“ **I love you**.”


End file.
